Cupid's been busy
by cpneb
Summary: For MrDrP’s pairing contest, in response to his comment about my “356 pairings...” Regardless of pairing, love is all you need...most of the time.


**_Cupid's been busy…_**

Disclaimer/Author's Notes: Kim Possible and all the characters of the show are owned by the Disney Company. Original lyrics to the songs referenced in this story and the music are the property of the respective authors, artists and labels. All other characters can be blamed on the author (he, however, is not responsible for all of their actions at all times, being barely responsible for himself most of the time).

This is a strictly not-for-profit, just-for-fun work.

Enjoy! Please read and review.

**A/N Forward: **

For MrDrP's pairing contest…responding to his comment about my "356 pairings…."

Regardless of pairing, love is all you need...most of the time….

-----

_**Cupid's been busy…**_

-----

Wade walked into the house with a smile on his face, a song in his heart as he whistled, a bag in his hand, and a definite spring in his step.

"A spring-steppink zong," he laughed in his poor Dementor impression as he set the bag on the counter and removed his jacket, replacing it with his favorite chef's apron. The newly-named Academic Dean for Middleton College happily began the prep work for the surprise dinner he was preparing for his bride of six months to celebrate his appointment.

"First things first," he said as he removed the special bottle of bubbly that he had been saving from their wedding night and started it to chill, then turned to the steaks, gently seasoning them and starting the stove-top grill and the main burner, reaching up to grab a pan for the beef.

'A half-a-versary,' he laughed as he completed the steak prep and popped them into the pan for them to sear before finishing off on the stovetop grill. "We'll be cooking, tonight!" he laughed as he smiled even more, placing the potatoes in the microwave to bake and then beginning the roasting of the asparagus, pulling the pre-made salads out of the bag and arranging them on plates.

He heard the garage door close, and he smiled as she came in the door, whistling her own happy tune.

"Hello, Sweet Tea," he grinned, and she swung at him and laughed when she connected with her bags. She then pulled him into a passionate kiss that reminded him of that first kiss on their wedding night, after he carried her into their honeymoon bedroom.

"Someone's happy," he commented when their lips separated.

"I just got the final approval for the Club Banana national marketing campaign, and Jason Jones, the new CEO of the company, gave me the account!" She beamed as he smiled, grinned, and pulled her back into another kiss.

"Why are **you** home so early, dear?" she asked, and Wade started whistling.

"You, too?" she asked excitedly.

"You're talking to the new Senior Academic Dean of Middleton College," he grinned as he pulled the steaks out and plopped them onto the grill, the beef making that wonderful sizzling sound as it spoke from the stove-top grill.

"WADE! That's wonderful, darling," she kissed his nose and held up her bags. He grinned when he read the name on them: Alexander's Confessions.

"I'll be right back," she purred as she strutted into their bedroom.

Wade grinned as he heard her empty the packages.

"I'm one _**Lucky**_ guy," and a splash from across the room made him laugh as his piranhas splashed their agreement.

The bedroom door opened, and Wade thanked the Gods that he had finally gotten up the nerve to ask her out and finally ask her for her hand.

She came in with a beautiful, extra-sheer, dark emerald-colored, gauze-thin robe, her two-inch heels clicking as she walked across the tile floors to stand in front of the kitchen table and beckon to Wade with one finger. Wade stepped quickly over to her and whistled approvingly.

"You like, baby boy?" she purred, and he nodded as he stood in front of her.

"Me like, my love," and she opened the robe and stepped into his embrace as he whistled again approvingly.

"I love you, Wade," she purred into his ear.

"And, I love you, too, Bonnie," Wade replied…

-----

…and sat straight up in his bed, screaming, waking his wife.

"Wade, honey, what's wrong?" the voice sounded groggy but was awake enough to communicate.

"I had the most frightening dream, Sweet Tea: I was married to Bonnie."

"You? Married to Bon-Bon?" she laughed as she sat up and stared at him in the almost-total darkness.

"Yes," Wade replied, "and she was coming on to me the same way that you did, two nights ago," he grinned as he reached out and took her hand.

"Have I told you how much I love you, my darling?" Wade asked her, honestly: he was worried that she might think that he wasn't happy with her.

"I **do** believe that the subject came up before we went to sleep two nights ago," she grinned in the near-darkness, pulling him closer to her as she chuckled.

"You have been wonderful to me, Sweet Tea," Wade grinned as he reached for her lips with his.

"No 'Sweet Tea' there," she giggled as she licked his lips in the darkness, the thin thread of light coming into the bedroom and striking the bed as the moon moved across the sky outside, bringing light into their private sanctuary. "You're pure, wonderful, creamy, delicious chocolate."

"Are you happy that we got married, my love?" she asked, she herself also still feeling a bit insecure; after all, her husband **was** Dr. Wade Load of Team Possible, even if she did enjoy the tech a bit herself.

"I am thrilled **beyond** words," he replied almost immediately. "When you said 'yes' to me, my heart sang as I never imagined that it could sing.

"Is he still upset with you?" Wade asked, and she laughed.

"Of course he was, for the first few days after I told him about our engagement," she smiled as she nuzzled into his chest. "But, he got over it real quick, and he's even decided to drop the evil domination plans," she added.

"NO WAY!" Wade laughed.

"WAY!" she replied with a chuckle of her own. "Especially after she finally said 'yes' to him; gee, what a surprise that was, and she didn't even have to threaten him with the weasel," she laughed even harder.

'Even her laugh is music,' he thought as he hugged her.

"Are you feeling better, dear?" she asked as she stroked his bare chest and played with his chest hair in a way that had geese honking everywhere as bumps formed all over them in mid-flight.

'Much better, dear; thank you," he said to his bride of mere weeks.

"Good; so," she grinned as she sat up in the bed and grabbed the bottom of her top, "**now**, just _**where**_ **were** we, two nights ago?"

He looked up with a smile as the moonlight glistened off her green and black top as she sent the garment flying across the room onto the floor to be picked up by a WadeBot 3.5.1, scrambling to place the garment on the chair next to the bed before it went back into alert mode in its hutch.

"I love you, Wade," she purred as she reached for him.

"And, I love you, my Jade, my Queen of the East, my Sweet Green Tea," he smiled as he captured her heart once again with a kiss…

-----

…"KIM!"

Ron screamed loud enough to wake the dead; he, instead, woke his wife.

Kim rolled over groggily and stared at her wide-eyed husband, panting in fear. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"First, it was Wade and Bonnie, but then it was Wade and Jade."

"Wade and Jade?" she opened her eyes a bit more and sat up in the bed, facing him.

"Yeah, that was stranger than meat cakes," he was finally calm and breathing regularly.

"WHAT!"

"I have NO idea where that came from," Ron sorta grinned, and Kim snorted.

"Why do you have to test the new Diablo sauce on yourself?"

"You know, Kim: Rufus and I have the palate to identify the discriminating flavors we're using in the new sauce, and neither of us requires massive amounts of cool-down time after a test, so we're the creators and the testers both," Ron gave her his goofy grin, and Kim smiled.

"Kim, you know I love you, but I have to get this right: you understand, don't you?" he was ecstatic as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"Of course, my darling husband," she giggled, and Ron blushed as she brushed her hand across his chest.

"Can I get you something to drink, KP? I'm sorry I woke you, but Wade and Jade was just too much for my brain to process," Ron swung his legs out of the bed and reached into the small mini-fridge that he kept in the bedroom for Rufus' emergency cheese requirements and pulled out a SD cola and started to unscrewed the bottle top. As he swung back around to face Kim, the top loosened and sprayed a small spray of cola onto Kim's nightgown.

"I'm sorry, KP, I'll get you a tissue," Ron apologized, and he reached for a tissue. He turned back to hand it to KP-

"Oh, man: not again," Ron thought as he watched Kim begin to melt like a synthodrone. Ron opened his mouth and let out a scream so loud that…

---

…the gentleman sat straight up in bed with a panicked look on his face and the scream continuing to exit his mouth.

"Husband: what is the matter?" Yori was instantly awake at the different sound coming from her husband as he clicked on his bedside lamp.

He stared at her, almost hyperventilating, and she took his hand and began to stroke his wrist in the manner that she had been trained in her years at Yamanouchi; he calmed almost immediately.

"Thank you, dear," he smiled; "that was a freaky sitch, one of the freakiest that I've ever seen."

"Strange?" Yori laughed. "Something even stranger, perhaps, than Bonnie-san and her new husband?" Yori asked, and her husband flinched: he still wasn't ready for that one out of the blue

"Well," he smiled at her, "stranger things _**have**_ happened: just look at _**us**_," he chuckled as she hugged him.

"That was different, my husband: I was in love with you from the first time I saw you. You were so handsome, so strong, and so caring. You helped me on **more** than one occasion, my darling."

"I, helped you?" he laughed. "I cannot count the number of times that you saved me, not to mention that last time with the Lowardians."

"What was your dream, my husband?"

"Well, it was freaky to the max:

"First, I dreamed that Wade and Bonnie were married," and Yori laughed loud and held her sides.

"Well, don't tell Bonnie's husband, Larry, about that: he might go postal on poor Wade."

"You and your American-style humor, my husband," she smiled at him, and he blushed a bit.

"Well, then it was Wade and Jade," he stated, and Yori looked at him in horror.

"Wade would never marry anyone as evil as her, husband: she is a wanted criminal, as are Rhonda and Grimm."

"I know, dear, and that's what confused me. Then, it was the usual, but Kim melted when she got lightly sprayed with carbonated water, just as if she were a synthodrone," he added. "That's what made me wake up and wake you, as well. I'm sorry, Yori," he leaned over and lightly kissed her cheek. Forgive me?"

"Always, love," she placed her head upon his shoulder and looked up into his face. "You can never do anything to anger me, my husband," she added with a titter.

"Besides, have you already forgotten the wedding we attended last weekend of Kim and Wade?" She reached up and touched his nose with her forefinger. "She was such a **beautiful** bride, and he has grown into such a **handsome** young man. Ron looked so happy standing there beside Wade, and I am still surprised at Kim choosing Shego as her maid of honor."

"Kim **was** beautiful, dear, but she was not as stunningly gorgeous as you when you stepped up to me and took my hand," he stated with confidence, then reached over and touched her nose with his forefinger, causing a smile to cross her face.

"Well, then," he finally spoke after the couple smiled at each other for what seemed like hours but was in reality only a few moments. He leaned over and, taking her raven-black-haired head in his hand, lifted her face to his and kissed her passionately, "perhaps we can continue where we left off three nights ago, before Kim called you for help on that mission."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, my husband," she giggled as she ran her hand up and down his bare chest. "Poor Ron-san was still exhausted after Justine gave birth to their first child: he was even smiling in his sleep as he sat in her hospital room." Yori smiled for the happy couple.

"Yori!" he laughed as she continued to stroke his chest as he reached for her.

"I am sorry, my hus- Ned, my forever love," and Ned reached over and took her body and pulled her next to him, feeling her warmth through her ivory-white baby-doll nightgown that she had begun to wear because he liked them, then liking them herself, as well.

Ned smiled as he held her. 'You're a very lucky man, Ned,' he thought to himself…

-----

…and smiled as James Timothy Possible tried, unsuccessfully, to slip into bed. His attempt at stealth was trumped by Anne's screams of horror and her semi-successful attempt to sit up in the bed.

"I'm sorry, dear," he reached across and steadied her as she took several deep breaths, trying to calm down, "but that was the Center: it seems that the three new replacements for Frederick aren't as intuitive as he is, and he had some questions for me," James laughed as he climbed into bed, thinking about the idea of a human giving advice to a primate to train other primates.

"It's all right, James," Anne Possible stretched a bit and placed her hands slowly on her pillow she was hugging in her arms. It seemed that she did everything lately while she hugged that pillow. "I wasn't asleep, anyway: _**they**_ won't let me sleep," she pointed at her distended stomach, and James smiled as he reached over and gently touched her stomach.

"It's not time, yet, is it?" James asked with a worried furrow in his brow, but Anne shook her head 'no.'

"They're worse than the boys ever were: they don't appear to **ever** want to leave," Anne whined, and James chortled softly as he continued to stroke her stomach.

"Are you going to be insufferable once again, James?" she chided him, and he chuckled softly.

"Well," James smiled and kissed his wife on the cheek, "you can't blame all of this on me, remember, oh wife?"

"**You** were the one standing in the Space Center wearing nothing but your undershirt and your black underwear with the red hearts on them, if I recall correctly," Anne corrected him, "and you were looking all hot: what did you expect me to do?

"I figured you were planning on 'getting Lucky,'" Anne grinned, "and, since Wade's fish was nowhere around…" she smiled that perfect Anne Possible smile that made him fall in love with her years ago, the first time he saw it.

"What did you expect me to do, Anne?" He smiled. "When you walked out of the closet carrying that jacket and that skirt I love and winked, I hoped you had something in mind for a Graduation 'celebration.' I didn't expect alien invasion, though," he laughed; "that was a bit much."

Anne looked at him and grinned. "Well," she replied and sat silently with a smirk on her face. "At least you caught on this time, but I can honestly say that the next ones," she patted her stomach, "_**you're**_ gonna carry **and** deliver!"

James laughed. "What made you scream, Annie?"

"I had the strangest dream; in fact, it was one of those nested dreams," she replied, and James nodded for her to continue.

"Well, first, Wade and Bonne were married," and James couldn't hold in the laughs.

"Wade…Bonnie...married…." James grabbed his sides, and Anne glared at him.

"If you had seen the Wade and the Bonnie that _**I**_ saw in that dream, dear, you'd have had no doubt that they would be married," Anne replied in her professional tone, and James gulped.

"I'm sorry, dear, but I was thinking about Kimmie-cub's reaction to **that** marriage," he explained, and Anne chuckled.

"I wondered about that, too, but I didn't have a lot of time to think.

"Then, there was Wade and a 'Jade' that I've never met before: a beautiful Oriental girl with blue and green streaks in her raven-colored hair, not that Wade seemed to mind," Anne grinned.

"Show folk?" James asked, and Anne shook her head 'no.'

"Something about 'Team Probable' and world domination plans," she grinned, "but she seemed to be 'out of the business' now, if you know what I mean," she winked, and James laughed.

"Somehow, I don't think that Joss would go along with either of those choices," James laughed.

"Then, Ron and Kim were married," and James growled, but Anne placed her hand on his. "Don't worry, James, they were at least 23 or 24 years old. But, Ron freaked when she started to melt like a synthodrone, poor boy: it reminded me of that dream he told me he had after he and Kimmie had their first kiss at the Jr. Prom," she smiled wistfully, remembering the look on her daughter's face when she walked in the house that night.

"Then, Ned and Yori: no surprise there after what happened after the Lowardian invasion pods first landed, and she showed up and saved him from near-death," Anne continued.

"That boy: I never expected to see that side of him. He's always been nice to me in the drive-through when I get my coffee in the morning before I head to the Space Center, but I just never thought that-"

Anne cut him off with a smirk worth of her daughter: "- it could be 'Possible,' huh, James?"

"Well," James grinned and lifted her hand to his lips, gently kissing it, "stranger things _**have**_ happened: just look at the two of us," he chuckled. "No one in college ever expected that the geek would get the girl."

"Or, that the girl geek would ever get the hunk that was James Timothy Possible," Anne replied as she pulled his hand to her lips and kissed it, then shuddered.

"Oooooo!"

"Another swift kick, with pair of Pradas, to the kidneys, dear?" James asked as he placed his hand back on her stomach.

"I think that it was both Pradas and football shoes, with cleats," she grinned and grimaced at the same time.

"Are you certain it wasn't Ron's latest breakfast Naco creation at 11:30 PM and the two bowls of Peach Fried Pie?" James asked, and Anne blushed.

"I am eating for three, you know," she replied matter-of-factly, and James laughed as he leaned over, whispering to Anne's tummy and to the twins.

"Calm down, you two: you'll be out in about three weeks, and you'll have even more fun with breakfasts!" James laughed as Anne glare-laughed at him, and James then proceeded to administer a full-contact "zerbert" to Anne's stomach, causing it to quiver and her to laugh even harder…

-----

…while, inside, two tiny voices, one male, one female, could be heard (if one were listening very, very closely)…

(Male) What was_** that**_?

(Female) Another one of Dad's zerberts: I wish he'd warn us before them: I need my seasick pills before one of those shakeups!

(Male) Are you ready?

(Female) A few more days, and I'll be ready. You?

(Male pouts) I need a bit more time than that; maybe, a couple of weeks.

(Female laughs) Just like a man (he winces): make me hurry up, and then not be ready, yourself.

(Male grins) Hicka-bicka-boo?

(Female smiles) Hoo-shah!

(Male smiles) Luv you, sis

(Female smiles) Right back at'cha, bro.

-----

**Author's afterward:**

Love is all you need, indeed…some of the pairings you've seen before, and some you'll see in upcoming stories by yours truly.

And, to MrDrP, for saying that I have too many pairings, I offer this list of the**_Pairings in this story_:**

Wade / Bonnie (Sweet Tea) Load

Wade / Jade (Sweet Green Tea) Load

Grim / Rhonda Probable

Ron / Kim Stoppable

Ned / Yori Rorem

Larry / Bonny Possible

Wade / Kim Load

Ron / Justine Stoppable

James / Anne Possible

Wade Load / Joss Possible (not married)

Male / Female unnamed soon-to-be-born new twin brother and sister Possible.

-----

Remember the Fannies, and vote in this second round for your favorites in the following categories:

Best Writer

Best New Writer (first KP story published in 2007)

Best Story Overall

Best Series Overall

Best One-shot Overall

Best Novel-sized Story Overall (100,000 words or more)

Best Comedy

Best Romance

Best Action/Adventure

Best Drama

Best Crossover/Fusion

Best K/R Story

Best Kigo Story

Best Alternative Pairing Story (Ron/Bon, Kim/Drakken, Shego/Barkin etc.)

Best Original Character

Best Minor Character

Best AU Story

Best Original Character Name (Following the KP naming scheme)

Best Villain

Best Songfic

Best Young Author

Best Short Story

Best Writing Team

-----

I'd appreciate votes for my works in these categories:

Best Author

Best Series Overall - _**Blue Eyes Shining**_ series, and _**Define Hell**_ series

Best One-Shot -_**Define, Hell II**_: the original

Best Romance -_**ilyiw: Christmas with my New Daddy**_

Best K/R -_**Birth, and Rebirth 05: Scarlet Innocence**_

Best Alternative Pairing - Joss/Wade - _**Blue Eyes Shining**_ series, and Joss/Wade -_**Define Hell**_ series

Best Original Character - Kathrine Elizabeth Load

Best Minor Character – Sarah Janine Best – _**Blue Eyes Shining**_ series, and Wade - _**Define Hell**_ series

Best AU Story –_**Define, Hell IV: Changes, and Christmas**_

Best Original Character Name - Sarah Janine Best – _**Blue Eyes Shining**_ series

Best Short Story – _**Blue Eyes Shining 8: Always, love**_

Best Writing Team - _**Birth, and Rebirth 00: My Eyes Adored You**_ - cpneb/jakt

Even more importantly than voting for me, please vote, period. Use the polls on Zaratan's forum before 11:59 PM EST February 14 or send either an email or PM to Zaratan We all thank you for your votes and hope to see you at the Fannies starting on February 23rd.

-----

Thanks again for reading, and please review.

-----

2008.02.03


End file.
